This invention relates to fluid brake control systems, and while the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, a preferred embodiment of the invention will be particularly described as applied to a fluid control system having an improved emergency application and stability control device.
The present invention is an improvement over currently used emergency application control devices such as the emergency application valve of the well-known ABD control valve generally used for governing the brakes of freight cars. In the ABD valve, an emergency application control valve is provided in the form of a movable abutment operated slide valve well-known to those skilled in the art. This valve is costly to manufacture, requires substantial longitudinal movement to provide the selections required, and requires periodic maintenance for lubrication of sliding valve parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid brake control system having an improved emergency application and stability control device which substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior systems.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce manufacturing and maintenance costs of an emergency application and stability control device.
Other objects, purposes and characteristic features of the present invention will be in part obvious from the accompanying drawing and in part pointed out as the description of the invention progresses.